No one said it was easy
by Pookyilicous
Summary: Rose and the Meta-crisis Doctor start their new life together : Don't own Doctor Who, one day maybe :
1. The Anger Within

**Chapter 1**

**PLEASE REVIEW..**

* * *

**'The anger within'**

She sat in the car, sitting next to the 'man' she loved. She knew she should be happy but the look on the immortal Doctor's face made her heart break, She was happy but she felt guilty.

Thinking back at all the adventures she'd ever had with the Doctor, he was amazing, he was a saviour...well he was her saviour her hero and guardian. She heard a cough turning to look into eyes that she knew so well but was afraid of hurting, she didn't want to see the same look on that face, he was the same person but in a way he was different. He was mortal, he would grow old along with her that was heart warming in itself but the hand still holding hers, warm and loving curled through her fingers like a well worn glove made her happier then ever before. She remembered the first time she had seen this new doctor after his regeneration. She wanted the old Doctor back then after his transformation and when he said he was the same person just a different face she grew to like him a little. She still missed the old Doctor who had become her good friend but skinny, brown haired brown eyed Doctor was even better and she had fallen head over heels for him too.

She looked into those beautiful orbs, Brown like the bark on an old oak tree. So full of wisdom and knowledge, there is pain there too, buried deep but still visible. She hadn't seen that in the eyes of the immortal doctor, maybe that's what he needs help with to find his peace. She hadn't said anything to him since they had left the beach, just held his hand in hers. She needed time to think, it's not that she didn't love him, she did, no doubt about it either. It was a lot of news to take in so fast after everything she had been through The Doctor getting 'exterminated' by the Dalek, she faced up to the fact that she may never see that face again. She prepared for the worst and when she saw him alive again Rose was happy. She felt as if someone was watching her, she knew who it was, the Doctor, he was staring at her with a worried expression on his face. Rose knew she was in for a rough ride and hoped he was ready.

…. He was watching her and it looked like she was deep in thought, he feared that she realised it was all a mistake that she didn't want to be with him, that she wouldn't love him as much as she had loved the immortal Doctor. He tried to calm those fears when she turned back to face him.. damn, she knew he was staring at her, He was imagining his hands in her hair his lips on hers, like they had kissed on the beach after the doctor had vanished in his TARDIS he had seen the pain on her face, her eyes pleading with him, he kissed away her fears in a loving embrace, and they had not stopped holding hands since then, except to get into the car, where he had given her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping in the other side and grabbing her hand roughly, making her jump just slightly. She had looked down at their hands slowly, looking back into his eyes and with that smile she stole his breath away. The expression made him falter for a second the love that he saw there was overwhelming, he suddenly felt sorry for the other doctor, what he had missed out on, this beautiful women that seemed to have eyes only for him. She had cured him before of the anger he held towards himself and the Dalek's, after the great Time War that had killed his people, He was still angry because he had not died still angry he was alone but it was less, because of her and he knew without her he would be lost completely, he would be lonely.

….Rose Looked down at their joined hands she lifted her head to see the doctor watching her closely, she smiled but she saw that fear before he hid it away, she wanted to be with this man, Rose had to find a way to tell him that, half timelord half human it didn't matter, because she loved him with all her heart.

She shivered, reaching over with her free hand to cover her other arm, he caught her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles one by one, seeing her shiver again, he unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted closer to her and buckling himself into the middle seat because of the worried look she gave him, The Doctor sitting right next to Rose where he belonged. And she was soon asleep her head resting on his shoulder.

They stopped at the service station, while Jackie went to fill up the car & get some food & drink, He woke wondering why but realising the car wasn't moving the lack of motion which had once lulled him to sleep had now woken him up, he hadn't realised he fallen asleep and offered to drive as he felt he should. Jackie looked at them in the back seat, Rose was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder still, while their hands were resting on each others thighs. Jackie said they would stop here for a while and get some sleep before they caught the plane back to the UK, the airport was only 1 hour away and the plane wasn't due to leave for another 5 hours, so plenty of time, he gave her a look of are you sure, Jackie understood the look and shook her head saying "it's ok, I can see you have you're hands full", giggling happily as she got out of the car.

He laughed, disturbing Rose who shot him a worried face, he squeezed her hand and she smiled back but she looked shocked when he let go, seeing her shock his hand went to her cheek were he stroked it, seeing her eyes close he slid his hand over her cheek and around her shoulder's, which was more comfortable, she lay her head on his chest. He had no idea where to put his hand her waist? shoulder or on the seat above her head? and she must of realised because she reached behind and waved her hand around a bit before she located his hand in mid air. Rose squeezed it and placed it on her waist just above her hip, he gulped Rose looking amused at this sound, she kissed him shyly and as she pulled away his other hand found her head and he pulled her in closer, kissing lightly at first and then demanding more. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and she rested her head back on his chest he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head.

'I love you Rose' she felt it more then heard it, the words he had said on the beach, she looked up him again and smiled radiantly seeing him beaming back made her heart swell. 'I love you too' she said, this was certainly a day to remember maybe the best day of her life so far.....

* * *

My first Fanfic ever, hope you enjoyed it Please review Thanks :)

* * *


	2. The Doctor's Little Trick

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter here is the second instalment **

**Hope you enjoy :) Please review :) Thanks xx**

* * *

**'The Doctor's little trick'**

At the airport, the people at the front desk were curious as to why they hadn't brought any luggage along with them, in the end Rose told them that all there luggage was stolen and she tried to look upset. They asked if she wanted to put a claim in for the stolen Items she that there wasn't anything of great value in them so there was no point, in the end they let them through to the plane. The tickets were already bought by Rose's father back in the UK all they had to do was ask for the tickets giving the reservation number in return and ID of who they were. Which was hard because the Doctor had none until he pulled out the physic paper from his inside pocket and flashed it to them, Rose had been interested as to how he had it. He said that the Doctor had a spare lying in the TARDIS with no one using it, and told him to take it because he would need it. They sat down in their seats Rose taking the window seat, The Doctor gave her hand a squeeze, she looked at him then and gave him a smile he'd never get tired of. He slowly bent his head towards her face, lips grazing hers while her free hand came up to touch his cheek and he felt like he could be at peace forever, nothing else mattered now, just them, her hand in his hair their lips touching his hand gliding down to her waist, She giggled as he tickled her. She bite his bottom lip making him jump as she did so, smiling wickedly they broke apart he lifted his arm and hers above her head and around her shoulder's rested her head on his chest.

She felt the pulse of his one whole heart, One heart, only one, meaning he would die one day he didn't look scared when he had told her that remembering back at the beach. What he had said, he was going to grow old and he wanted to grow old with her. She fell asleep like that thinking, no hoping this wasn't a dream hoping her dreams were coming true.

He watched her, asleep on his chest but she felt cold to the touch, he frowned, she was cold because of the air conditioner on all these horrid planes, but he couldn't exactly move could he. As if she knew what was going on Jackie came over with a heavy blanket, she'd been sitting in front by 2 rows. The three of them had got on the plane late and there had only been a couple seats available and Jackie left her daughter to sit with The Doctor. He threw the blanket over them both and smiled thankfully at Jackie who walked happily back to her seat and the Doctor dozed off sleeping peacefully still holding Rose's hand, when they were woken up it was time to change planes this time a private jet. Denmark was pleasantly warm, and the sun was shining, it was a beautiful day. Getting into the Taxi was a bit of a struggle all three squeezed into the back seat of the taxi The doctor on the end Rose in the middle and Jackie next to Rose on the other side. The taxi journey was short so the cramped conditions weren't put up with for very long, as they arrived at the private airport they saw Rose's dad stalking around the base of the stairs to the plane, he was wearing a grey suit, black shirt and a red tie. Smiling widely as he saw them get out of the taxi, Pete came over and paid the driver who drove off. Looking lovingly at his wife and giving her a 'welcoming home' kiss. after giving his daughter a squeeze and shaking the Doctor's hand, there was a lot to explain about the Doctor but Rose thought it best to actually get home before that conversation needed to take place. Pete handed the Doctor an brown paper envelope and at his confused look 'It's you're passport, driving license..everything you'll need for the future' The Doctor gave him a smile and shook his hand again as a thanks.

Rose led the Doctor to a table at the far end of the plane, 'the seats were really comfy back here' she said at his questioning glance back at her family. He sat down opposite her opening his envelope and spilling the contents onto the table in front of him. British Passport, Driving License, National Insurance number, Birth certificate, Bank account & a whole new identity. His name John Smith 'well that's original' Rose giggled, he was 29 years old born on March 12th 1977. It felt weird he was really 903 years old and his name a secret to nearly all people, even Rose didn't know his true name. He had hidden it for so many reasons. It scared him that River Song had known his name, no one could know his real name, it was only the people who were dead that had known his name. He didn't want to jinx this relationship with Rose. He loved her a lot.....

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. His New Identity

**Chapter 3**

**'His new identity'**

* * *

**Special thanks to: Daryl Hyman, April, Dispatch Rider, Doctor who girlie, Annie, Lena & OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO, Kitty Brigeta, mike & Sunny Angel.**

**Thanks for all you're advice i hope this chapter is better then the last 2 I've tried to correct as many mistakes as possible. Hope you enjoy **

**and please review**

**I'M SOO SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE ON THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY ANGEL!!!**

* * *

The plane took off shortly and he opened the envelope spilling his new identity onto the table, Rose was smiling affectionately at him, he was content on all of this. Since they had finished looking over his new things Rose had come to sit next to him. And because of the larger seats she was lying down her head on his lap, they both were dozing yet again. He jumped awake at the feeling of warmth on his lips, a cheeky kiss from the love of his life, looking into the eyes of Rose he smiled and they spoke for a while about life and memories.

She sat there laughing at his joke of what they had talked about on the moon base and how now it was coming true. It was when they had talked about settling down and getting a 'mortgage' the Doctor mused happily over that memory, it had been something he had started looking forward to until that point when the wire broke and he was stuck near the centre of the planet & no TARDIS to save him or Rose. He had been disappointed and in his panic he started asking Ida to tell Rose that he loved her, He finally realised that she didn't need to be told, she knew how he felt or he hoped she did. He was scared he knew that now, he had been terrified of dying not because he was afraid of death it was not being able to be there for Rose.

The Doctor looked at Rose sitting next to him her legs over his and her head on the crook of his arm and swore never to leave her ever again. She looked confused but the look disappeared as he bent down to kiss her lips biting her bottom lip and making her groan. His new approach was strange to him because the immortal Doctor had never done anything like this, but he was infused with some of Donna's personality. The strong will, understanding and determination flowing through him, the freedom it brought was amazing and he was happy about the changes to his personality because it brought him closer to Rose.

Rose was intoxicated by him, his nearness, his smell, his eyes those were amazing only word for it really. He bit her bottom lip and that had been her undoing she had missed him so much and wanted him so badly, but he got exterminated by that Dalek and had to regenerate. If only she's been able to reach him and make sure the Dalek didn't try and kill him, she would of kissed him there where he stood. But now sitting here on a plane with him, she was very happy and this made her grab his head and deepen the kiss and it was his time to groan as she returned the favour.

The captains voice was heard through the speakers and they broke apart not knowing how long they had been kissing for, totally lost in their own little world, 0n The captains voice said that the plane would be landing at Heathrow in 5 minutes. As the plane landed the Doctor grabbed his envelope and walked out into the London air, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and the air was cool. Rose had walked with her mother and they were first to see Christine the nanny in the waiting area with a pram, as the Doctor got closer he saw the face of a little boy fast asleep, smiling to himself as the cuteness of the child.

Christine hugged Rose and said her hello's to the rest of the family, walked over the Doctor throwing her hands around his neck almost knocking the Doctor down to the floor, She whispered in his ear "Rose has told me so much about you, Do you love her as much as she loves you?" The Doctor whispered back "Yes, I love her more then you'll ever know" she smiled at his statement and releasing him from her firm grip. They walked to the car park Rose pushing the pram out into sunshine, happily humming a nursery tune to Tony. She looked so beautiful and it looked so natural, John Smith was a new man but he had the memories of his family. The daughter he had forced upon him and just when he was getting used to her. She was killed and before that the family he lost in the time war. He missed his family but knew that they would want him to be happy, still he'd never forget them.

As they walked to mini-van he thought about kids, he wanted children, he was worried about the fact that all his children died or were taken from him he didn't want that to happen any more. But seeing Rose happily strapping her baby brother Tony into the car seat, he knew he'd push that fear back into the recesses of his mind. He wanted children, with her, with Rose and he would make sure he didn't loose them or her. He realised they were all staring at him he looked back at them, his friends... no, his family. He smiled at them walking towards Rose he hugged her around the waist and ended up pulling her feet off the ground, only letting her down when she started playfully screaming at him to let her down.

He walked up to Pete, "We have a lot to talk about Pete" he nodded and the Doctor held out his hand, Pete took his hand and then pulls the Doctor into a half hug "You're a good man, My daughter deserves as much". He had been accepted by Rose's father and that was good enough to mean he was going to be accepted when he asked for Rose's hand in marriage. He walked over to Jackie and gave her a hug and a quick hug to Christine, all of them smiling widely at each other.

Pete drove home, Jackie in the front seat who had control of the music that was playing, Christine was in the seat behind Jackie and Tony's car seat was in the seat behind Pete so Jackie could keep an eye on him, no need he was fast sleep and Christine could look after him if need be. Rose and the Doctor were sitting in the back seats which swivelled and they were facing each other at this moment in time, playing cards happily on the pull out table...

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. An Embarrassing Incident

**Chapter 4**

**'An embarrassing incident'**

They arrived at the house, "right who's hungry" shouted Jackie over the noise from the rest of the family, which included a screaming baby Tony who was now balanced on Jackie's hip as Pete had failed to keep him quiet. Rose agreed that she was hungry and dragged the Doctor into the garden to set up the garden table and chairs, she ran over to the swings once they had finished setting up and the Doctor was allowed to follow if he wanted.

Rose smiling fondly as he walked over to sit on the grass beside the swings, "So Mr Smith how are you liking this side of the universe. He smiled and replied "It's made better by the fact that you're here with me and I can kiss you whenever I want". He knew she was blushing happily, he leant back on his hands and stared at the upside-down image of her flushed face. She leant forward and planted a kiss on his mouth and she felt him smile under her lips, he grabbed her by the hips and sung her round until she was sitting on his lap her legs either side of his torso and her hands around his neck, He placed his hands tightly around her waist.

Smiling seductively at her he leaned down and kissed her, her hands moved to the lapels of his suit jacket pulling him ever closer and her breasts brushed against his chest, his body took over and he was becoming more demanding, his tongue searching deeper. Rose heard her mum calling from the house and they broke apart, the first time they had been alone and they are disturbed, annoying. The Doctor was going red and she realised why, he'd had quiet the reaction to the kissing, feeling him hard beneath her bottom, she blushed again and got up running off to leave the Doctor to 'sort himself' out.

There were no other incidents through dinner and desert, Rose sitting in the seat next to him, but he still felt embarrassed about what had happened. Rose gave him a few glances through the duration of dinner more than one betraying her want. Jackie put Tony to bed after dinner and stayed upstairs more than likely asleep on her own bed.

As the rest of the family went off to bed, Rose & the Doctor stayed behind and they were now sitting in the living room quietly sipping wine from glasses. The Doctor still felt embarrassed and didn't speak much; Rose was leaning on him again and was slightly drunk. She'd drunk at least 4 glasses of this strong wine, and was lazing about her head in his lap now facing the ceiling, His lap was warm and she felt safe. One of his hands moved to lazily draw swirls on her stomach, realising what he was trying to do she grabbed his hand and held it near her hip.

They stared at each other Rose loosened her grip and his hand slipped away down towards the edge of her top; catching it he pulled it up and slipped his hand inside. Feeling her muscle contract under his touch her eyes closing at the sensation it caused her jerked up throwing the Doctor's hand away from her, she turned around to look into those eyes. There is was the hurt in them, and she burst out crying flinging herself forwards in the sofa away from the Doctor.

He jumped off the sofa and bent down beside her, his knees on the floor he asked "Rose, please look at me" She lifted her head and spoke hoarsely "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I love you so much" He picked her up, holding her in his arms, hers wrapped around his neck her head on his chest he could feel tears on his shirt and he didn't care, he started his way up the stairs. Reaching the top on the stairs he whispered to Rose "Where is your room my love?"

He had to lean down to catch what she said, "upstairs, top floor", He sighed and sheepishly she said a bit louder "you can put me down you know" He smiled and was off up the stairs. The Doctor saw the door he knew had to be the spare room. "You don't live here anymore do you Rose", "No" she said sleepily "I got my own flat, but mum thought it best we stay here tonight".

He put her down in the doorway and she ran off to put on the clothes that had been left there for Rose and the Doctor to wear. Rose picked a pile that surely was hers to use as they were a pale pink colour and she walked into the bathroom closing the door and allowing to Doctor to change into the Pyjama's. He had been lent, a pair of thin grey full length bottoms and a simple blue T-shirt.

Taking off his suit and shirt, his trousers and Boxer's and pulling the grey PJ's on, he then walked over to the chair sitting in the corner and draped his clothes over the arm of the chair. Then went to lay on the bed, waiting for Rose to come out of the bathroom, she came out some time later altering her hair which was tied back in a ponytail, she was wearing dusty pink 3 quarter length bottoms and a pale pink vest top. She looked wonderful, the make-up she had been wearing had come off and the Doctor thought she still looked gorgeous.

Rose walked over sitting next to the Doctor on 'his' chosen side of the bed which was closest to the door, always trying to protect her. He was lying on his back hands behind his head and dozing off slightly he looked so cute when he was sleeping no worry lines across his brow. She turned her head to get up when suddenly he grabbed her from behind and rolled her over him and onto the other side of the double bed, laughing wickedly and kissing the back of her neck. Pulling the blanket over them both, she snuggled closer and his arms held her around the waist and his hands rested on her belly, her fingers laced through his and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Flat

**Chapter 5**

**'The flat'**

Please review!

Special thanks to avalon, Doctor Who girlie, Kitty Bridgeta, Daryl, Dispatch Rider and sunny angel

and all who have added my story to there story alert :D hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The night had been eventful, Rose had been woken up by Tony, at least 3 times, and the first time Jackie had come in bleary eyed to find Rose sitting in the nursing chair rocking the little infant gently. He was about 14 months old now bless him, the second time he had Rose awake, Jackie didn't wake up but it didn't matter Rose was there again soothing the teething child. The Doctor was awake this time as well because the lack of Rose's body heat in the early hours, when it was still chilly.

He walked to the bathroom finding a bathrobe on the back of the door, relieving himself and washing his hands, looking into the mirror he saw a face that surely needed waking up. So before he left the bathroom he splashed cold water onto his face, he walked out into the hallway and seeing a light on downstairs. He followed it until he reached the doorway peering in he saw Rose sitting in a chair soothing a tiny bundle of blankets she looked up and smiled at him as he walked towards her. She lifted her arm silently her hand moving to her lips placing her finger over them motioning him to be quiet. He nodded his understanding and sat down on the floor watching her peacefully sooth the child into an easy sleep, he picked up a small stuffed animal that was on the floor next to where he sat and stared at it.

When the Doctor looked up next what he saw made him sigh, she was asleep her arms being held in place by the chair arms and her head against the headrest. He got up, the floorboard groaning gently under him, grimacing at the noise, he froze, but neither Rose nor Tony had made a sound or been disturbed by his clumsiness, they were both still fast asleep.

He took Tony from Rose's arms, waking her, holding the child with ease something that had come naturally to him, even with his first child. Tony was happily snoozing, so the Doctor very gently lowered him into the cot and walked back to Rose who had been watching him.

When he reached her she got up and hugged him, he hugged her back placing his arms over her and she pulled him tighter her head pressed against his chest. She was a little tense, he pulled away and looked into her eyes, seeing a tear escape she whipped it away angrily mumbling a sorry that the Doctor smiled at. "Do you want children Rose?" he asked she looked at him a little taken aback but nodded all the same and his smile widened.

They walked to the door side by side his arm over her shoulder's and her arm around his waist, Rose spun on the spot and turned off the light, there was still a faint glow from the night light near the cot, a peaceful blue colour.

They walked back up the stairs to their room silently, both thinking a lot about the future. Finally the Doctor said "well it looks like you've already done half the job".

"What do you mean Doctor" asked a confused Rose.

He smiled "you already got that mortgage we talked about.

"Oh I suppose I did" there was a awkward silence "But we could always buy a bigger house if you want, start over, what do you think?"

He stopped in the middle of the hall just outside their room, smiling widely at her he grabbed her around the waist his face buried in her neck he whispered to her, "Thank you Rose, I love you and yes I would love to do that", she hugged him tightly.

They stood there for a long time just embracing each other taking comfort and giving it freely, Rose sighed and buried her head into his shoulder. He felt a wetness there on his shoulder, lifting his head and pulling her closer he kissed her hair. "Please don't cry Rose, I never want to see you cry ever again", she looked up and smiled shyly at him.

They were soon asleep back in the spare room the Doctor holding Rose tightly to his chest, the rest of the night was silent as if Tony knew that everyone needed their rest, especially Rose & the new man that came into his life.

Rose & the Doctor woke at the same time, stomachs howling for something to eat, so they went downstairs walking into the brightly lit kitchen. To find mayhem in the room Christine feeding Tony, who waved a hello to the couple they walked over to the breakfast bar where Pete was sitting in a dressing gown reading the morning paper, Christine had obviously got on the way here. Christine was a full time nanny for 5 days a week, leaving the weekends to Jackie.

This weekend was different, because the Doctor had turned up; she was called in to help out; the Doctor was staring around at the kitchen. His eyes stopped at the clock that was hanging above the doorway, it was 9am he was wide awake, he should be considering how much he had slept yesterday. And although Jackie looked tired she seemed awake enough to start bossing Rose about, getting her to whisk the eggs and grill the bacon while Jackie turned the sausages in the pan and then the scrambled egg, Breakfast was served around 9:30. Christine had gone off with Tony to play outside in the fresh air, it was definitely fresh air.

Rose's parents used to live in the city but had chosen to change settings and move to the country a better place to raise their son, Pete's business was doing great growing bigger every day the family was very wealthy. Rose had chosen to stay closer to the city though it reminded her of the adventures she had had with the Doctor.

Pete finished his breakfast around the time the Doctor had and he asked the Doctor to join him in his morning walk. The Doctor agreed and soon they were dressed and ready to go, disappearing into the forested area they lived by.

Jackie and Rose finished eating and also were dressed and talked about what would happen in the future. Pete offered a job to the Doctor in his business that also was linked to Torchwood, to become a researcher paid wonderfully well and was also free to travel, which suited the Doctor as he had started planning on growing his own TARDIS soon. Donna had given him a part of the Coral and told him how he could speed up the growth of the TARDIS, he worked out it would take 1 year for it to grow fully.

Upon returning to the house they were discussing mortgage payment options where the Doctor, to Pete's amazement, had refused to let Pete pay for his and Rose's new house. He wanted earn his new life with Rose, when they got back to the house they found Rose & Jackie in the living room, dressed and discussing the arrangements in the flat. When Mickey had stayed there he was in the separate room but now the Doctor was moving in with Rose she wanted him to stay in her room which meant a bigger bed.

They all talked about the flat and the kind of house Rose & the Doctor wanted, the Doctor accepted that the flat she lived in was hers as she had paid the mortgage off herself with the money she earned at her job at Torchwood. They could use the money they got off the sale to buy part of the new house, and with the Doctor's new job they could afford to get a mortgage.

Pete drove the couple to Rose's flat at around 11am. The Doctor thanked Pete and the couple walked up the stairs and across the balcony to Rose's flat, Rose pulling out her keys with practised ease. Entering the clean smelling flat, The Doctor following Rose into the kitchen he saw the plates that had been left on the counter the day she must have left to find him. The rushed breakfast plates were soon cleaned up and put away in the cupboard, it was now about 11:30 and Rose picked up some keys. And walked over to the Doctor, who sitting at the dining table in the front room, pulled him to his feet she led him out of the flat.

* * *

Please review

I love reviews :D and all who review my first fanfic :D


	6. His New Apparel

**Chapter 6**

"**His new apparel"**

**Hope You enjoy this Chapter  
Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

Shopping, he absolutely hated the whole affair, but all in all he supposed shopping with Rose wasn't going to be as bad as it sounded.

They were at a café, Rose had bought him loads underwear & socks a few polo shirts and a few pair's of casual trousers, then had asked the Doctor if he wanted more suits. He felt apprehensive about nodding, but she smiled at him making the feeling less, she did understand him he thought. He sighed and felt more relaxed after that, and as they walked to the tailors he was happier about the whole trip out. All the way here he had been complaining to Rose and now he felt he owed her an apology, he stopped and put down the bags he was carrying.

She turned to see why he stopped but she suddenly was being pulled into a tight hug, "I'm sorry I complained my love, I appreciate that you're getting me all these clothes". She pulled away slowly savouring the moment for as long as possible, smiling up at him she gave him a quick kiss before pulling away completely.

She picked up a few of the fallen bags and walked into the shop they had been heading for. The Doctor rushed to pick up the other bags and ran to meet her in the entrance of the shop where she had found a chair and planted her bum securely in it. As he placed the rest of the bags near her feet he was greeted by the gentlemen in a navy suit, which was neatly ironed and tailored perfectly. Definitely a stark contrast to the Doctor's electric blue wrinkled suit, they talked about what kind of suit the Doctor wanted.

Soon he was tailored 3 suits, one black, one navy blue and one that was chosen by Rose, which was a pale grey that she liked the look of when the Doctor had been wearing it. He would have to buy a few more suits later but these would do him for now. Next they walked to the shop that sold toiletries; they bought everything he would need. Toothbrush, deodorant and aftershave and a razor and spare blades then they visited a men's clothing shop and got some nice shirts. Shoes weren't that much of an issue but the Doctor needed slipper's and a pair of trainers, they were bought from the Shoe shop that was next to the men's clothing shop.

By the time they had finished as much shopping as possible it that pushing 5pm. So loading up all the bags into the back of Rose's Smart car, although because the size of the car some of the bags had to be put in the front of the car were Rose sat in the passenger seat. The Doctor was allowed to drive as she had got a call from the insurance company saying that "John Smith is now added to you're insurance".

It had been such a long time since he had driven a car, back a few regenerations he remembered he used to drive a little car. But he had given it up soon after the next regeneration, it had been fun though. He was getting used to this car now driving along the road normally, picking up the skills he had learnt all those years ago with ease.

Soon they were home and the Doctor was unloading the shopping while Rose unlocked the front door to her flat, although the Doctor hoped that when they bought a house he would get one that didn't have any stairs that led to the house. Rose was watching the Doctor from the balcony smiling happily as she watched the Doctor struggle with the bags.

He turned around to find her watching him a cheeky smile plastered on her face, his eyes narrowed playfully and he shouted up "are you going to stand there and admire me all day or are you going to help?" she shrugged and walked back into the flat, returning she was holding 2 cups of tea. Placing them on a table just outside the door she closed the front door making sure she had the keys.

She was soon at the car and rolling her eyes at the state of the shopping bags, the Doctor and her car, there were bags everywhere, on the floor, on his arms and some still in the car "you know how to make a mess don't you" she smiled at him sarcastically. She pulled a few bags off the Doctor and placed them neatly on the floor and pulled all the other bags from the car gladly none of the contents were on the floor itself.

Halving the bags she loaded the Doctor's arms with his half and he was told to go put them near the front door under the awning while Rose closed the boot of the car and picked up her load of bags and walked up the stairs to the flat. Half way the Doctor met her and took most of the bags off her and she then followed him to the balcony just outside her flat.

They were standing by either side of the table where she had placed the tea wanting to be outside a little longer, enjoying the good weather they both knew wouldn't last long. She pulled out the keys from her pocket and handed a Yale key to him, he looked confused and she said "well you're gonna need to get into the flat when you're not with me aren't ya" he smiled happily

"Thanks Rose" closing the distance within milliseconds and wrapping her in a hug. Pulling away a little she presented him with the key and he took it gladly putting it in his pocket. He looked so happy that she just had to kiss him and he pulled her in closer deepening the kiss.

They were finished putting away the Doctors new clothes folding and hanging accordingly, it was enough to keep him going for a while at least. After dinner they sat watching a film snuggled on the sofa together the Doctor sat on one side of the sofa his legs stretched out and laying on a stool, Rose was by his side arm over his stomach her head resting in the crook of his arm. The credits were rolling on the screen the Doctor had enjoyed this soppy romantic film, Memoirs of a Geisha wasn't all bad.

Looking down at Rose he noticed she had fallen asleep, he moved so he wouldn't wake her but allowing him to get up. A feat in itself, she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. He left her there while he went to the toilet. Washing his hands and going into the kitchen to make some tea, "There's a bottle of champagne in the fridge Mr Smith" He jumped at the tone of her husky voice, and he turned around to find Rose in the doorway to the front room.

Her shirt was half undone showing her pink lacy bra, he gulped and she moved over to him, slipping her hands around his neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Their tongue's battled in a heated frenzy licking each other and their teeth nipping at each others lips. His hands travelled to her ass pulling her closer, she felt his growing erection against into her soft stomach. Lifting her up she swung her legs around his waist, making it easier for them to kiss as she was level with the Doctor. The Doctor didn't know how he had done it but he managed to stumble to the bedroom clothes littered the ground and finally where they had walked, now they were on the bed. Rose was left with her bra and a matching pair of pink lacy knickers, the Doctor was clad in a pair of black boxer shorts. Still kissing, the Doctor undid Rose's bra and slid his hands over her breasts she moaned at his gentle squeezing. Rose's hands were on his waist pulling at his boxer's trying to pull them down. She succeeded pushing them off completely with her foot.

He pulled away from her letting her catch her breath he started moving down her body. Touching her everywhere, his finger's hooked the elastic of her knickers and he pulled them down her legs ever so slowly, he smiled as he heard her sighing in mock frustration. He looked back up at her, she was leaning back on her elbows watching him she was eyeing his erection eagerly. Moving back up her body he caught her mouth with his pushing his tongue roughly into her mouth.

Pushing himself slowly into her velvety heat, she hissed slightly and thinking he hurt her he froze, he looked back at her, her eyes were closed and lips pursed shut. And then suddenly they opened and the fire he saw in them moving all the way in now she sighed. She flung her arms around his neck her lips bruising his at the force of her kiss. Kissing her back with as much force and passion. The sweet sensation of skin against skin the oh so sweet friction was exquisite, making him cry out in Ecstasy. The Doctor's kisses were just as frenzied as their love making their body's dancing to the sweet song of love.

Rose screamed his name as she went over the edge her body shaking, the Doctor soon followed suit shouting over and over again "I love you" he slumped down on her laying his head on her shoulder. They lay there for a while breathing heavly, he rolled them over to their sides hugging her tightly to his chest and they soon fell into a sweet dreamless sleep...

* * *

**I was worried about doing a scene like that...**

**What do you think... Good job...Bad job always love imput on my attempts**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks xx**


	7. His New Life

**Chapter 7**

'**His new life'**

Please Review

* * *

At work he had settled in quiet well, maybe a few problems at first it was just mostly the way he felt. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't travelling, he couldn't, not until the TARDIS had grown. This would be a long time to wait if it wasn't for Rose. When he had gotten his first pay check a month after starting the job the first thing he did was to go out and buy an engagement ring. It was 3 beautiful pink diamonds with a white gold band he had it engraved with 1 word 'FOREVER' and arranging a weekend away for the both of them, in Rome.

He was set to take her to Italy in a week; they would be leaving Friday after work. It was all a secret to her though, all she knew is that she COULD not be late getting off work on Friday, everything was set and ready to go, it was Wednesday 1st July 2009 they would be leaving Friday and coming back on the 7th July. And if all goes well he'd come back with her as his fiancé.

Pete had accepted the Doctor with literal open arms pulling the Doctor into a bone crushing hug and smiling like a Loony.

After work on Friday the Doctor was waiting in the entrance for Rose, ready to take her home or so she thought. The Doctor had all the luggage in the boot, He took all her paperwork and put it in the boot, she didn't know he had had this day off he had done everything as normal she had driven to work and they had gone there separate ways telling her sadly he could not join her for lunch as he had a lot of work to do.

She believed it, it's not like he had lied to her, and he did have a lot of work to do. But it was only planning this trip into Italy, when he got home he called up the restaurant and hotel in Italy to finalize the details of their stay.

Saturday night.....

Throughout dinner he had been nervous, not eating much but he still enjoyed the evening very much. After pudding he orders their 'champagne' the waiter offering her a glass, setting it down in front of her. And doing the same for the Doctor who smiled and the waiter walked off. He toasted to their Love "may it live forever in our hearts" she clinked glasses with him and took a sip looking at the pale yellow liquid she saw something sparkle and blinked. She thought to herself no this can't be, is he? Proposing? What she hadn't seen was that the Doctor had got off his chair and was kneeling by hers. He took her hand and she only then did she look down at him, he took the glass from her hand and a fork off the table fishing out the ring drying it on a napkin he said "Rose Tyler will you make me the happiest half timelord and marry me?"......

3 months later…..

The Doctor was piling boxes into the van, boxes full of ornaments from the flat; it was the last box besides the ones they were taking in their new car. Rose was standing near by admiring her hand, He walked over to her and when she looked up her face was glowing with satisfaction. She looked wonderfully happy. He held her hand to his lips kissing each knuckle and then pulled her into a hug.

"I feel as wonderful as you're beautiful smile my love"

She giggled happily "I am happy, because I found you again and now I have all the time in the world to make up for my broken promise".

He remembered that night very well the night, she had cried when she had seen what was written on the underside of the white gold band. He had sat there holding her quietly, and when she had stopped crying he asked what was wrong

"I broke my promise to you"

The Doctor looked confused at this and then it clicked "You mean when I asked you how long you were going to stay with me?"

She nodded and spoke softly "I'm going to make it up to you"

He smiled again and they fell asleep still fully clothed, snuggled together sitting on the bed. The Doctors last thought before he fell asleep was that Italian hotels weren't all bad.

He had waked the next morning with a stiff back and a dead arm, Rose was snoring lightly her head in his chest. And he realized why he had a dead arm, her shoulder had pinned his to the backboard of the queen sized bed.

He moved to straighten his bent back and stretched his body out, unfortunately his leg cramped and he was in agony all of a sudden. He doubled over and massaged his thigh muscle; he obviously had aroused Rose from her slumber in the process. She was now laughing at his efforts to massage his leg. When the doctor's cramp had finally gone he turned round to find her flat on her back next to him and he swung his legs over her pinning her to the bed with his body. She stopped laughing abruptly and looked meaningfully into his eyes, and he leaned down slowly placing his lips on hers and kissing her lightly.

"Well now who's laughing?"

"You, I guess" She giggled playfully and gave his arm a playful punch

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to do something?"

His eyes widened……..

The rest of weekend had been fantastic and he would never forget there adventures in Rome.

Now they were moving to there new house they were 3 months engaged, and happy as ever.

November was really very cold compared to July and August where the weather had been sunny and warm. Rose was wrapped up in a white leather jacket with a pink hoodie underneath the hood was up over her head and she was wearing black jeans and furry black boots. He was dressed in blue jeans and a simple red polo shirt with a loose black leather jacket.

They were finally ready to leave and the removal truck drove off with their stuff to there new home just outside town. One last chore to do, check the house one last time to remove anything that was theirs and carry the very last box to the car. He knew Rose was a little upset at leaving the flat, so he gave her a reassuring hug they stood there for about 10 minutes just holding each other. Finally Rose broke away and he looked down at his fiancé, she smiled up at him and they walked out of the flat for the last time.

They got into their shiny new car, a White Toyota Yaris. And drove away towards their new future….

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :)**


	8. A few Suprises

**Sorry it took soo long to update**

**"i've realised that i don't do that thing where you're supposed to say i don't own any of this blah blah blah" well there i've done it it'll make up for all the other Chapter's i ain't done that too :)**

**I'm sorry it's taken sooo long to update this one, hope you enjoy :) **

**Please review Love you lots :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**A few surprises"**

They travelled for about an hour before reaching the house, getting out of the car Rose ran through the gardens and laughed happily. The house was old about 100 years, the brickwork was a lovely dusty red color, and the roof was tiled. It was a beautiful home, a place to live with his beautiful fiancé, eventual wife and kids, one day.

The inside of the house was already decorated; the front door was royal blue with an old style knocker. The hallway was just breath taking, beautiful glass steps spiraling up to the next floor, Rose walked up to the stairs looking up to the ceiling,

"WOW that is amazing" she smiled looking back at the Doctor

"I thought you would like that" walking up next to her and hugging her from behind.

It was beautiful, a stain glass window in pace of a normal ceiling, the pale red color matching the walls underneath it, the light coming from the window made everything look beautiful made it sparkle.

The living room was modern with a large open stone fireplace, there were stone steps leading to the dining room and the kitchen and a downstairs bathroom. Black granite worktops all around and a large American style fridge stood in the corner. Underneath the window was a butler sink and a cascade tap, the cooker was quiet big, enough room to cook for the whole family when they came round and an overhead extractor. All the boxes were in and the remover men were leaving.

The Doctor walked upstairs as the remover men left, Rose followed him, he wondered around oblivious to his stalker. She giggled at one point before dashing into a room with an open door, the bedroom. Not the biggest bedroom more like an office to them, single bed and simple Pale purple walls a dresser and a nightstand stood near the bed. She sighed; this would make a nice nursery.

"Well this could be an office, couldn't it Honey?" she spun around a little shocked at the figure standing looking smug in the doorway.

"Yes, or a nursery, but I don't know, one of the other rooms might be better for that"

'Ring' 'Ring'

The Doctor smiled at her and dashed off to answer the annoying phone, he was thinking about what she had just said.

Rose stood in the purple room for a while, No this wouldn't be a good room it's too small. She walked into the next room white walls with a wood floor. This room felt right and she was sure it would be perfect for a nursery it was bigger then the purple room and the room was bare, a blank canvas to work on.

The Doctor was watching Rose this time he didn't say anything, she didn't turn around so he walked to the end of the corridor to the last room. It was the master bedroom and it was BIG a queen sized bed and a window seat that was amazingly beautiful looking out onto a wonderful forested area, he would have to remember to make some happy memories on that window seat he laughed quietly at that.

She walked out of the white room and down the corridor, and walked towards the open door where she could see a silhouette of her best friend, her lover and soul mate, she would have to tell him her secret soon.

* * *

**It's a short chapter but I liked writing it I hope you enjoyed it and please review**

**:) Love you all for you fantastic reviews I will update soon I promise :)**


	9. Something Bad

**Chapter 9**

"**Something bad"**

Please Review.. thanks to all my reviewer's I love you all....

* * *

Christmas, she had got the Doctor's present already a surprise he would never expect. She ran down the stairs not noticing where she was going. She tripped and fell over rolling down the stairs, tumbling down the steps. She had passed out, the Doctor came running from the kitchen and saw Rose's arm lying across the carpet in the hallway…..

"Rose! No" rushing to the phone he dialed 999 and shouted at the calm sounding operator "I need an ambulance NOW…HURRY PLEASE"

"I need you to calm down sir…"  
"Don't tell me to calm down; my fiancé just fell down the stairs, How can you tell me to be calm I love her I can't lose her…I NEED HER ALIVE"

"Ok sir please don't shout, the ambulance is on its way it will be there in 5 minutes"

"Thank you!" he slammed down the phone and ran back to Rose's side and held her head gently she was still out cold and there was blood on her trousers.

He was scared now, why was she bleeding, his breath became shallow, the doorbell rang and he let her head down onto the floor gently as he got and ran to the door letting the paramedic's in. They went straight to Rose and started checking her pulse and asked the Doctor many questions like if he knew if she was pregnant he shook his head.

They loaded her still unconscious form onto the stretcher and lifted it, so they could wheel it out. The Doctor who was fully dressed closed the front door grabbing his mobile phone, wallet & keys from the table near the front door.

Getting into the ambulance and sitting down, he was asked question about who she was, paperwork, more paperwork. He answered the questions only vaguely thinking about what he was saying; he was staring at Rose with worried eyes. When they arrived at the hospital, Rose had woken up moaning slightly which had worried him even more, if that were possible.

Hours later, Rose sat in bed hooked up to a heart monitor, her eyes were swollen and red, she had been crying. She had lost the baby; it was all her fault, if she had paid attention she would still be pregnant and she wouldn't have miscarried.

The Doctor had been sitting there in silence complete silence; it was starting to scare her, she spoke softly.

"Doctor, please don't hate me, I'm sorry, I was excited, I was going to tell you this morning but then well you know…" she frowned, she didn't continue.

He sighed "I'm just glad your ok, I nearly lost you, I was so scared I was gonna loose you"

He saw tears appear in her eyes he got up and lent over the bed to wipe them away, running his hand down her cheek.

Rose I love you, I could never hate you! Why do you think I would hate you?"

"Because I fell and lost our baby it was my entire fault"

"Rose I said I love you, I could never blame you and you can't blame yourself"

She looked down miserably, sighing he bent closer pulling her head up, and placing a kiss on her lips they were salty and wet from her tears.

Some months later… Wedding day

Rose stood in the waiting area she had not seen the Doctor for 3 days, she had been staying at her mum's getting ready for the wedding, her mum had taken Rose and herself to a spa. It was an amazing trip, pampered into sleep and relaxation; her mum had gone all out on this trip, massages, and facials, manicures, and pedicures… the whole kit and caboodle.

Her mum knew about the accident and the miscarriage, Rose had not gotten pregnant since then. The Doctor and Rose decided to wait until their wedding night to procreate again.

Rose was nervous now; it was her wedding day...

She was getting married to the man she loved; she wasn't scared she wanted to marry him and live and die with this man. She wanted him to be the father of her children, this was still a sore subject but she was ready to try again.

The Doctor or Mr. Smith was waiting at the altar, White with red Rose's, the ground was lime green, the grass smelled wonderful not as wonderful as it had done on New Earth. It didn't smell like apples, and he wouldn't want to taste it. But he smiled at the happy memory, Jackie could tell he loved her; The Doctor had stood next to Rose helping her get over the miscarriage, he was nervous now, she could tell that too.

Stood there passing his weight between each foot hands in his pockets, his White tux wrinkled where his hands had pushed the material out of the way.

He stood there looking up he smiled at Jackie who he knew had been staring at him, she smiled back and then starting talking to Pete, Tony had just started walking now he was running about playing happily dressed in a blue top and dungarees. He smiled at the child and remembered Rose and how sad she had been about the loss of their child, he frowned.

Looking up into the blue sky, a cloudless day it was this Sunny July Wedding, it was warm but not too hot. He hadn't seen Rose in about 3 days; they had talked on the phone a few times. He rang up just to see how she was and just to tell her he loved her dearly and he couldn't wait for her to become Mrs. Smith. She giggled heartily and told him she loved him, she couldn't wait to see him again.

The piano started playing bringing the couple out of their reprieve, they didn't know either had been thinking of the other. Rose was excited; she hoped she wouldn't fall over in these heels. The Doctor watched as Pete walked away towards the tent that he knew Rose was in.

The music stopped and then the tent door opened, the band burst into action playing a traditional wedding tune, Pete walked out of the tent followed by Rose who wore the most amazing dress the Doctor had ever seen, and he had seen quiet a few.

The dress was made of ivory colored silk, and a material that had similar properties to mesh, he scolded himself for describing her beautiful dress to mesh. He looked at her face and although covered in a ivory veil he could see her hair tied in a bun with strands hanging down that were curled, he could see little round gems in her hair, he saw what he presumed to be a large red Rose, he couldn't know for sure as he could only see a bit of large flower. She walked down the isle arm linked with her Father.

She looked amazing in her dress, he couldn't take his eyes off hers she was staring into his as well he felt like time didn't exist, it had stopped but it was still moving all that mattered was each other. Rose reached were he was standing and she winked at him playfully, her smile was radiant, infectious even because he couldn't keep the smile off his own face a smile meant only for her.

The next thing he remembered was being asked if he wanted to marry Rose Tyler, he turned to the vicar and said "I defiantly do" turning back to smile pleasantly at Rose who giggled happily. The vicar asked her the same question and she smiled and turned to the vicar "I'd be crazy not to want too".

The vicor anounced that the couple were married and the signing of the marriage Jackie got up to sign the ceriticate as a witness and so did one of the Doctor's colleagues from work who had been invited. Rose and the Doctor went to the huge wedding cake. It was 3 tier cake with pale pink icing, and white petals placed around the cake in a beautiful pattern. There were 2 figures on the cake they looked remarkably real and the figures were holding hands. He grabbed her hand everyone had camera's out and where taking pictures while they cut the cake together. Saving the figures and the top part of the cake.

Dance with the Doctor, she was spinning her hand grasped in his, her feet ached but she was happier then she had ever been, she was married to her soul mate. She had danced with her father as first, the first dance was always going to bed for her dad, to show him that she loved him still even tho she was getting married and he had 'given' her away to the Doctor.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter more coming soon.....**

**Review please i like reviews very much so..... :)**

**THANKS LOVE YA XXX**


	10. A New Beginning

**Chapter 10**

"**A new beginning"**

BIRTHDAY SPECIAL :) As it's my birthday i thought I'd post a small snippet of story for all you to read Hope you enjoy people

* * *

Rose woke to the sound of bird song, looking around to get her barrings, she pulled her hand to her face and stared at the Silver ring on her finger. Mrs. Rose Smith, the day after her wedding to the greatest man that she knew, The Doctor her hero. She still called him Doctor but she had started using his given name in public.

She looked around the room again and realized how messy it was, clothes sprayed across the hotel room floor, her beautiful dress which was slung over the back of a chair. She was very proud of that dress, even to scolding the Doctor for trying to leave it on the floor in his haste to finish the evening's activities. He had huffed and puffed and put it on the chair and when he had set it down she had jumped on his back, giggling widely.

She got out of bed.. tried to anyhow... something warm and bony was around her waist, he grunted in his sleep as she moved his arm and slid out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, turning on the shower she got in and washed all the hair product out of her hair leaving the conditioner in.

He felt finger's on his arm, grunting at the movement he momentarily went back to sleep, when he woke up he heard the shower being turned on and then someone getting into it. He lay there a while, letting himself wake up, he finally dragged himself outta bed and went to get his bag from the room kitchen area.. the honeymoon suite was huge, not that they had admired any of it last night. The Doctor got out his clothes laying them on the dressing table and was about to put them on when he decided he would be cheeky, he was allowed, he was a married man now.

Rose yelped as something warm wrapped around her wet body, she could feel hot breath in her ear, it sent shivers down her spine, she turned around in his arms catching his mouth in a demanding yet gentle & romantic kiss.

* * *

It's very short I know I haven't been feeling well lately and my story has been difficult to continue to write. I will write more i promise...I don't know when i will next update so enjoy what i've put up already...

Love ya all xxx


	11. I Can't Believe it

**Chapter 11**

**"I can't believe it"**

**I dedicate this to all my friends without them i wouldn't be who i am today.**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter guys**

* * *

She had been feeling sick for a week now, it was beginning to get her down, they both had just come back from a month honeymoon in New York. Rose was so happy about her life at this moment in time; her accident hadn't ruined her life as she thought it had done at the time. She stopped what she was doing which was drying dishes, her husband asking curiously why she had stopped before she turned silently to him.

"I've been craving really strange things Doctor, like Pickles" She said with a strange monotone

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"I...I...I think I might be pregnant….."

He dropped the dish he had been washing and it crashed to the floor shattering into tiny pieces.

She looked down at the floor and turned to get a dustpan and brush from the cupboard when there was a wet hand on her arm. She turned to smile at him, But as she turned she felt lips on hers, his lips, they were in the kitchen and they were kissing they were married and she was potentially pregnant. She smiled underneath his passionate kiss, when they broke apart he led her away to the bedroom.

He went into the bathroom and came back with a box; she knew he needed to know right now because she felt the same. She had come to terms with the accident and the loss of a unborn child and she couldn't wait to start a family. She got up and took the box off him. He waited, walking around the room, sitting on the bed standing at the window looking out at the view.

She walked out of the bathroom, to see the Doctor looking out the window. He turned around as she walked over to him, and she smiled slightly, not revealing the news. His breathing was fast and shallow, what was the verdict, pregnant or not he wondered. Obviously his worry was evident as she smiled and handed him the test, it smelt of lavender so obviously she had washed the casing.

He slowly took his eyes away from hers and looked towards the long thin and precious package in his hand….

He was cautious about his reaction "Really!"

He looked up to see tears in her eyes"

"Oh baby, don't cry, please don't cry"

"I'm crying happy tears" she cried between sobs

"Oh come here Rose"

She closed the distance between them in milliseconds and wrapped her arms around his waist. He slipped the package onto the table next to the window and enclosed her in a hug.

They stood there a while, just relishing in the comfort and love that they could share. The Doctor pulled away and kissed her on the cheek and led her downstairs to the kitchen where he sat her down at the breakfast bar. He walked to the cupboard and pulled out a dustpan and brush and started cleaning the broken plate he had dropped earlier.

When he finished cleaning floor he put the kettle on, as his memories provided the answer to Rose's shock, a nice cup of tea. It was what brought him back from when he had regenerated, and he decided that it was worth a try.

When he made the tea, one cup for her with 1 sugar, and a cup for himself with 2 sugar's. They both needed a pick-me-up, Rose sat there staring into space until the Doctor whispered in her ear.  
"Rose come on, Drink you tea darling"

She shook her head a little

"Thank you Doctor, was on another planet then"

"I'm glad you're back sweetheart it's dangerous out there for my darling wife & Co."

She smiled and picked up her cup, sipping slightly

"Mhmm You did always make an excellent cup of tea"

"Thank you Rose"

He wrapped his arm around hers shoulder's and squeezed gently, leaning her head onto the crook of his arm. The Doctor took a sip of his tea and felt Rose relax which made him relax a little to, he was just a little tense. He was going to be a dad, he smiled to himself.

"You know you're mum would love to know, Rose, when will you tell her"

"I don't know, I could be at least a month pregnant, I will have to go to the Doctor's or get a more accurate test"

"I see well shall I call the Doctor. Gosh that sounds funny to say"

Rose giggled

"It's ok I'll give her a call"

"So you're going for the female Doctor's now hmm?"

"You're the only Doctor for me sweetheart"

He stuck out his tongue at Rose

"If you're not careful I'll bite that off"

"Ooo is that a promise or a threat" Winking

"You'll find out if you stick you're tongue out at me again!"

He stuck his tongue out and ran off,

"You'd better run Mr. Smith"

He came down some time later dressed in a suit and a tie in his hand; he looked at Rose with failed puppy dog eyes for her to do his tie.

"Are you going to work today sweetheart"

"Hmm...No I'm not; it's my day off, paperwork day"

"I didn't know you had a paperwork day? When did this happen?"

"I'm sorry honey, I forgot to tell you, and Torchwood boss says because of my accident, I should have a day off every other week"

"Starting after the honeymoon?" he asked quizzically

"Yep, I'm really sorry; I meant to mention it to you"

He smiled and bent down to give Rose a kiss on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, he yelped.

"Oi that was my tongue..."

Giggling she pulled away "I told you I would bite it if you stuck in out at me"

"I didn't think you were being serious Mrs I'll bite ya tongue off Smith"

"Off you go" She smiled sarcastically and made a motion to shoo him off to work.

"See you later sweetheart" she shouted across the yard

The Doctor smiled as he got into the brand new company car a Toyota Avensis, Rose always said he looked like ones of the guys from Men In Black in that car with his sunglasses on.

He waved from the window of the car, reversing out into the main driveway and driving off to work. He was going to bring home some pretty flower's for Rose on his way home.

It was about 12pm when he got to work, he started at 1pm today so he had some time to go the florist and order a bouquet for Rose, he asked the lady at the front desk to make a bouquet picking out Rose's favourite flower's. She loved Orchids, after finding an the perfect Orchid he asked the lady to reserve it as he had to go to work and he would pick it up at 6pm luckily the florist was open until 7pm.

As he finished his last bit of paperwork his phone rang, picking up the receiver while juggling a pen and a cup of coffee taking a sip he asked who the caller was, it was from downstairs.

"The TARDIS, it's fully grown, Mr. Smith"

"I'll be down there now"

Putting down the receiver, he ran from the room buzzing with excitement.

Rushing past several of his mates who said hi, but he was on a mission, he was so excited he couldn't wait to see his TARDIS again. When he reached the room, the room he knew so well, swiping his key card he entered the room. Rose was standing by the TARDIS, smiling at him that stopped him in his tracks.

"How, When? I thought you were at home

"I was at home but I came in when they called the house first, I asked them to do that I knew it would be ready today"

He stared at her for awhile

"Why though?"

"Because I want to be with you when you go inside for the first time so it is ours and no one else's, I asked a long time ago to be assigned to this project, they accepted, I chose people I knew I could trust, they are all on a break at the moment"

"I love you"

"So do I, want a ride" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't know, is it safe"

"Of course it is"

Holding out her hand, summoning him forward, he walked forward slowly, and took her hand smiling up at him she led him to the door of the TARDIS, A Police telephone Box.  
"I thought you might like something familiar"

"You know me to well Rose"

They walked through the doors into the main room of the TARDIS closing the door behind them……

* * *

Please tell me what you think I love feedback... thanks Love you all xxxx


	12. In The Early Hours

**Chapter 12**

"**In the early hours"**

* * *

**This is for my friends and my review's, I love you all**

* * *

The Doctor had been sleeping peacefully, and the past tense here is very accurate, he had been sleeping peacefully before Rose jerked him awake a pained expression on her face.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

Scrunching up her face and speaking through clenched teeth she whispered "Just get me to the hospital Doctor, please"

He was worried she was breathing very heavily and then like light had flooded his unique half timelord half human brain. She in labour!

"Holy crap, holy crap, running around the room he found the bag that had already been packed for this situation, he threw the bag into the TARDIS that was in the next room. It will be quicker he reasoned with himself, "Oh great, I'm talking to myself now"

Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed; don't forget phone & money…. She took a shark intake of breath.

"Rose, my darling I am taking you in the TARDIS no need to take money and phone"

"TAKE THE BLOODY PHONE DOCTOR"

"Ok, ok I get it, don't argue with a labouring woman", running down the stairs he grabbed his phone and wallet "Ok Rose c'mon I need to get you into the TARDIS"

"Just drive carefully, ok"

"I'll try my sweet, I'll try"

Getting Rose to the TARDIS wasn't much trouble, but she ended up on the floor sitting by the entrance just out of the way of the running Doctor but not too far that would cause problems trying to get a 9 month pregnant Rose out of the TARDIS and into the hospital.

It was a very quick journey but a bumpy one, and Rose had tilted over more then once, with a frantic Doctor running over to apologize and pull her to the sitting position, "maybe you should lay down Rose" and she did what she was told and although needing the Doctor's help was soon on the floor laying on her side, facing the console.

Once they were at the hospital the Doctor pulled Rose up, which looked difficult for a man of his stature but was easy for him, timelord's were usually stronger then they looked. Walking Rose to the entrance of the Hospital, she was standing by his side, her arm over his shoulder and his arm round her waist; she wouldn't let him carry her.

Once they had struggled to the entrance a nurse spotted them both, and quickly ran to get a wheelchair for Rose, who was rushed to the maternity ward. The Doctor soon followed after her, he wanted to be there all the time but he had had to register Rose. The Doctor caught up with Rose and the wheelchair, running along with her and the nurse. Upon reaching the maternity ward he was asked to wash and to put on a pair of scrubs, he was led of by the helpful nurse where he could change.

The scrubs were amazingly comfortable, he was still wearing his PJ's underneath it but they were light and airy, he had taken off his dressing gown and was carrying it over his arm, when he got to Rose's bed he threw it on the chair that had been left for him, not that he would be using it, he was much to worried about his perfectly healthy but heavily pregnant wife.

She had her eyes closed, breathing through her nose heavily and even though her face was scrunched in pain she still looked amazingly beautiful. How could he have left this woman?

A tear ran down his face for not trying harder to get back to her. But here she was, she had waited, maybe she tried to move on and it hadn't worked she had talked about a relationship with another man while she had been here but it had obviously failed. He was a little upset and a little happy she had after that given up on men and continued with her job, gotten her own flat and moved out of her parents.

She found a way to get back to him though and again he had turned away and gone back to his universe leaving his other self to stay with Rose, he did feel very lucky and he would never turn back. He wondered why he had been thinking about the sad past, and realizing he was scared, he was scared to meet his daughter or son. The Doctor and Rose both decided that they wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise.

Hearing a distant scream and searing pain in his hand brought him out of his reprieve, she was crushing his hand clenching her fist and balling her toes, he bent to her ear and whispered "Rose I'm here sweetheart" and then he told her something that no one really knew, whispering to her to never mention it ever again.

He bent down to kiss her lips softly, and he felt her relax somewhat, and then she yelped as another contraction hit her, The medical Doctor came in and looked at Rose and said that she could be moved into the delivery room.

"Rose, push my sweet, c'mon you can do it"

And then cam the crying of a new born baby, "Mr Smith, do you want to cut the cord"

He nodded and Rose let go of his hand, he walked around Rose and cut the cord in the place indicated by the midwife.

The midwife walked over and talked to Rose a little, Rose took their child and smiled down at the little infant, the midwife patted Rose on the arm and walked from the room. The Doctor was watching Rose intently, and her hair, a tangle of brown/blonde, drawn pack in a rough pony tail; the Doctors handy work of course, not that he could tie anyone's hair in a pony tail. Rose's cheeks were tinted pink, her eyes looked tired and her breathing was calming down although she was still out of breath.

She looked up at the Doctor who smiled happily, looking into her eyes, his showing so much love in them. She hoped her eyes showed more then exhaustion but she doubted it. She looked back at their child.

"Doctor she's beautiful isn't she"

He looked shocked for a moment and then his shock turned into excitement.

"She?"

"Yes Doctor, our daughter"

He smiled radiantly, a smile that she fell in love with many years ago.

He bent down to kiss Rose on the lips, she kissed him back lazily, she was very tired, he thought. When he straightened up he put his hand on the baby, and she lifted their daughter up so he could take her from her sleepy exhausted grasp.

She watched as he held the baby with such ease, she smiled as she fell asleep.

The Doctor was looking down at his daughter, his heart swelling with happiness he felt free…

* * *

Review?? I love reviews

Is there anything that needs correcting or does my grammar suck?

Please tell me I hate to disappoint

Thanks xxx


	13. A Little Girl Named

**Chapter 13**

"**The little girl named…"**

My favoriate number, I hope you enjoy this Chapter it's the only one i've actually read all the way through....

:) Enjoy!

* * *

Rose walked from the TARDIS holding her precious bundle, her new daughter while the Doctor struggled with a pushchair and baby bag. She walked easily carrying her daughter and her shoulder bag, with her child's birth certificate and a few other things a woman usually carried with her, when they reached the house, Rose was greeted by her mother, she hugged Rose gently, encasing a sleeping baby between them, she looked down at the infant, she's beautiful Rose, why wouldn't she be with her parents being such beauties themselves.

"Doctor Watch out, mums been on the whiskey again she just complimented you"

There was an almighty crash.

Rose and her mother turned to see the Doctor flat on his face and buggy tipped up on its back. Rose stood there and tried to hold back laughter, but when the Doctor didn't move she realized something must be wrong she looked over at her mum who took the sleeping child off her and took her inside to meet the rest of the crazies.

When Rose got to the Doctor she saw what had probably happened, he'd tripped on a rather big stone.

When she knelt to see if he was breathing, he shot up and grabbed her around the waist, yelping in surprise she hit him around the head. There laughed for ages until they both had tears in their eyes, The Doctor looked at Rose and asked quietly.

"Have you told you're mum the name we've picked" she shook her head.

"Well I think we should go introduce our daughter, Don't you?"

She giggled "yes, it might be an idea"

He got up quickly and held his hand out to Rose who took it, pulling her up so her body collided with his, he hugged her tightly to himself and she placed her arms around his waist, they parted and walked towards the front door. The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS making sure he had closed the door and realized he'd left the buggy, he let her go and ran towards it, picking it up and dragging it up the steps, Rose was standing at the top outright laughing at him as he struggled with the buggy pulling it up eaach step.

They left the buggy in the entrance hall, walking into the front room, on the right hand side. When they entered the room they saw Pete, Jackie, who was seated and Christine, who was holding Tony's hand, they were crowded around Jackie who was sitting on the sofa, cradled in her arms was their baby. Pete walked up to the Doctor and held out his hand, "She is beautiful, John" The Doctor smiled at the compliment and the use of his new name and shook Pete's hand, next he hugged Rose, smiling at her.

"Well I suppose you'd like to know her name, mum, eh?"

"Well it would be nice to know, yes, she is my granddaughter"

"I suppose" Rose laughed

"Her name is Arianna Sabrina Jacqueline Smith" said the Doctor

"She has my name?" Jackie asked her eyes welling up with tears

"Yes she does, I hope you don't mind, mum"

No, I don't mind, I'm honoured" *sniff* "thanks sweetheart" she hugged the sleeping infant in her arms "Hello Arianna, my sweet, it's nice to meet you darling, I'm you're grandma"

Jackie handed Arianna over to Pete who hugged the sleeping baby and kissed her forehead gently and bent down onto to his knees, to Tony's height so he could see his niece. "Awianna" and Pete smiled

"Why don't you call her Anna, for now, ok?"

Tony smiled and kissed his Anna on the nose, causing Anna to move a little in her sleep

Jackie hugged the Doctor tightly around the middle, soon his face was turning red with the strain, until Rose came over to save her helpless husband, to get out of the clutch of her mother.....

A month later.....

The Doctor was sitting in the Kitchen, they had eaten dinner and were relaxing, and Rose was breast feeding Arianna quietly, sipping a cup of tea that the Doctor had made. When Rose had finished feeding Arianna, she walked upstairs to put the baby to sleep, coming back down to find the Doctor asleep on the sofa. It'd been a long day for them both; she sat next to him draping her arm across his stomach. He didn't wake up, but he mumbled a little in his sleep his arm coming to rest on her back and his hand curving around her hip. she was asleep soon after that. The Doctor awoke to find Rose's head on a cushion in his lap, he badly needed the loo, so without waking her, he lifted her head and the cushion and got up lowering her head back onto the sofa... As he came out of the bathroom he heard crying from upstairs, and he went to check on Arianna, he picked his precious daughter up.

She would not stop crying, and he hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand He had been standing there wondering why she was still crying when all she needed was a new nappy. he one thing he's never liked doing, changing nappies, but he didn't have the heart to wake Rose, she had probably been up half the night with this little one. So he changed the smelly nappy, wipe, talc, new nappy and soon she was quiet and relaxed against her daddy's shoulder, he knew she would need feeding soon, he also needed to get ready for work.

When he left for work, he told Rose he'd be back at lunch, kissing her goodbye and touching Anna's head lightly. At work he was moody and shouted at his colleagues, and when lunch arrived he jumped into the TARDIS and went to see his 2 girls at home. When he got there he found Rose in the Kitchen making noodles and Arianna was in her buggy asleep and wrapped in a blanket Jackie had bought for her. He walked towards Rose and hugged her around the waist.

"I've been moody all morning, wanted to be here with you and Arianna, I missed you both terribly"

"I missed you too sweetheart, I'm glad you're home" she turned off the gas to the pot on the stove and spun around so she was facing him, his arms still around her waist.

"Really, want to show me how glad you really are" winking at her slightly, he bent his head and caught her mouth with his.

They knew Arianna would be fine in the kitchen, in her buggy. But they moved to the front room where the large sofa called to them both. They lay there awhile catching their breath, the Doctor was sitting with his back to the arm of the sofa and Rose was on his lap laying against his chest. He had missed this, the intimacy. He stole another kiss from her, claiming her lips as his own. She was pulling at his shirt and tie, breaking the kiss to pull away his tie from his neck, throwing it onto the floor. Undid his shirt buttons seductively, leaning forward and kissing his lips each time she undid a button. She got up to get ina more confortable position and ended up straddling him, fully enjoying the look of lust in his eyes. She was now very glad for the skirt she had adorned this morning, it was denim and stretchy and rode up her thighs easily. And her blouse was very pretty blue colour, but now also on the floor, thanks to the Doctor's roaming hands and sneaky fingers.

His shirt was next to adorn the red carpet in the front room, next to her blouse & his tie. Her hands travelled the length of his torso, downwards, towards his hips and to the buckle of his trousers, undoing it slowly, causing as much torment as possible. When she looked up, his head was lolled back onto the arm of the sofa and a look of satisfaction on his face. She lent forward and bit his neck playfully,the Doctor jerked and made a grab for her shoulder's. He pulled her forward, so he could kiss down her neck, nibbling at her collar bone. She moaned slightly, and he pulled away looking into her eyes, they were half closed and a smirk was plastered on her face.

She found herself on her back on the sofa, the Doctor had lost his trouser and boxer's, he pulled at Rose's denim skirt and took her knickers with it. Onto the floor along with the other clothes, he bent down to her, kissing her lips with such passions as were shown by his body. Entering her velvet hot wetness slowly, causing as much torment as she had caused him earlier, she shifted her hips and he slid in all the way, with a moan. Allowing time for both to get accustomed to each other again, after so long a period where they had not had sex, because of Rose being pregnant.

He started moving, slowly until the pressure built and she wailed in ecstasy, he followed soon after collapsing onto her....

Rose heard her baby screaming coming from the kitchen, the Doctor got off her and gathered their clothes, she made herself decent and went to sort out little Arianna, leaving the Doctor to struggle with his tie, she came back smiling at him. She went over to him, retied the mess of a so called tie and hugged him tightly around the waist, he kissed her on the head.....

* * *

Please review :) hope you liked the smut :)

This Chapter was easy to write and I loved the name that i picked Arianna Sabrina Jacqueline Smith, I was originally going to call her Arianna Sabrina Smith but gladly realized what her initials would spell out... and so to a friends utter amazement I said I would add another name to the bundle 'O' joy. he thought I was utterly brilliant to come out with a suggestion like that..which made me laugh...

Keep the reviews coming, I love them....Hope you enjoyed it all....

xxx


	14. Alone At Night

Chapter 14

"Alone at night"

Dedicating this to all my reviewer's especially Doctor Who Girlie, who is most supportive, and creative...

* * *

Anna was keeping Rose up all night again; Rose had been up at 12am and now an hour later tending to a very angry little girl who missed her daddy. The Doctor had been out travelling for Torchwood for a week and would be back tomorrow, She giggled as she realised he was going to be back today. Christine would be looking after Arianna, the Doctor got back at 5am, he would spend a couple hours with Arianna and then Christine would be coming at 10 to take Arianna to her mum's to look after while she and the Doctor had some well needed alone time. Rose had really missed him this week and she wanted a night with him for herself only

It was 4am and Arianna obviously knew her father was coming back, all this week she had been waking in the night and keeping Rose from getting any sleep. Arianna usually slept through the night, at 7 months old now she was getting big, the crawling stage had passed long ago and now she had started walking, Rose had bought her first pair of shoes, Red with little bows on the front with a little strap to hold the shoe on…

The Doctor walked into the house at about 5:12 am and went to check on little Arianna, What he found was quiet comical, Rose was sitting in the rocking chair and little Arianna was playing with a stuffed bunny while sitting on her mother's lap. Rose had her arms around little Arianna but was fast asleep, head lolling back onto the chair, it was familiar sight but he couldn't think why. He walked over picking up Arianna and kissing her on the nose snuggling into his shoulder her little finger's grabbing his travel worn suit, he would change it soon. She put Arianna in her playpen and went back over to Rose, picking her up and carrying her to their room and laying her on the bed and tucking her in.

"….Doctor?" she mumbled

"Shh, go back to sleep my love, sweet dreams"

Rose mumbled again, falling into a peaceful sleep.

The young looking father went back to Arianna's room where he found her playing with blocks in her play-pen; she looked up when he came towards her. Lifting her up again onto his shoulder he went downstairs where hopefully she would go to sleep

She scrambled out of bed, looking at the clock, 9:30 am; she then looked around the room, noticing that the Doctor wasn't back yet.

"Arianna must have finally given up waking me up, I guess"

She walked past the living room and into the kitchen, not noticing the Doctor's jacket on the chair by the breakfast bar. She went to sit in the living room; she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

She smiled at the figure lying on the sofa it was the Doctor, in his blue suit trousers and a creased shirt that wasn't tucked into his trousers.

Arianna was wrapped in a blanket, placed near his chest where his arm lay over her, protecting her, both were fast asleep. She silently walked into the kitchen and came back with her mobile phone. She stood in front of her beloved husband and daughter and took a picture of the sweet scene. She smiled as it was set the picture as the background on her phone, smiling at it she slipped the phone into her dressing gown pocket and walked back into the kitchen. She was in the kitchen contemplating breakfast while she made some food for Arianna, waiting for her husband to wake up

He woke to the smell of coffee and the sounds of giggling in the kitchen; while still holding Anna he stretched out the kink in his back and got up from the sofa. He looked at his watch, it was 10:30am, getting up stiffly, making a mental note that the sofa wasn't a good place to sleep, he went to the kitchen to find Rose by the kettle, the back door open, bird song could be heard from outside. Christine was sitting at the breakfast bar, a cup of coffee in her hand. He walked over to her, when she acknowledged his presence, giving her a one armed hug, and apologizing for the mess he was sure he looked like, she smiled sweetly.

"You look fine sweetheart" he heard Rose say as she giggled and the Doctor looked up to find her smirking cheekily at him.  
"OK, what has she done now?"

Christine looked shocked for a second and then realised that these two were in tune with each other that they knew exactly how the other felt and they knew if the other was hiding something.

"You will have to ask Rose that, won't you?"

He smiled, Christine held out her hands, well don't I get to hold my god-daughter any more, he bent a little and Christine scooped Arianna into her arms. The doctor now free of his precious burden, walked to Rose, who he pecked on the mouth and hugged her. Rose handed him his usual mug of tea, he smiled a thanks and drank half the tea before he smiled again at Rose.

Christine got up with ease draining her Coffee while still holding Anna, caused by years of looking after her own kid. She had a daughter, who was 18 now, leaving to go to university.

Christine left after a quick hug to both Rose and the Doctor winking at Rose, before driving off….

* * *

Reviews please :)


	15. Reviews AN

This is one of my most successful story's so far and my first. I've read all these comments and changed my style of writing, but I realise now that in my newer stories I have missed some key elements that are important. Like lots and lots of Smut! ;)

And that my new stories aren't detailed enough. Everyone seemed to love this story and I never realised that until I deleted it and then read over the emails that sent me. There are 51 reviews for this story and I ignored them all!

I ignored what's right in front of me, that I was a good writer, but I listened to the wrong people. My mother is to blame I think. If she had never told me that, I write things with too much detail then I would still be a good writer instead of one that is boring and repetitive.

I have realised my mistake and I am going to change for the better. Thanks for sticking with this story and with me.

All the people below deserve a fricking medal! They put up with me and are some of the most amazing people I know.

Sorry this isn't a proper Chapter for this story, My rewrite is called Another Day and I've written the sequel to it as well. Please Check out my profile for my other fics, if you liked this one, you might like the other's

Thanks again to all the following people. You really are amazing! In addition, for the people who added this story to the alert system Thanks so much.

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: Daryl Hyman ()

Eleanor you have great talent, a beautiful romance. I see myself connected  
with the plot, the background i can feel the emotions, feelings, and  
actions...reminds me of April and I so much...cept i am Mortal but half human  
half vampire...your fanfic has inspired me, motivated, and enticed me to feel  
for Rose's love for the doctor as My Love Spreads For April...  
Great Skill, I can't Wait for More to Come...

Reaper  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: April ()

wow eleanor that was good, you forgot the speakmarks when jackie was talking.  
Can't wait to read the rest of it. =-)  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85559008

I love it!  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 2. The Doctor's little trick

From: Doctor who girlie ( .net/u/1974402/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85586739

Really good so far ! Can't wait to see what you do next.  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 2. The Doctor's little trick

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85587484

Keep going! Bits and pieces are original in this chapter, like the fact they  
did not get on a privite jet for the first leg, people noticed they had no  
luggage.  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: annie ()

faschizlle ellie really good very heartfelt and a fab intro to what im sure  
will b a great fanfic, i will enjoy reading it  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: Lena ()

That is great, it just isn't what the Doctor would act like though... He  
would be way more awkward! :D  
-------------------

From: OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO ( .net/u/1949255/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85593638

wow! you really are a good writer I love the way you compare his eyes and all  
rhe other metaphors. its really sweet. I'm not too familiar with the genre but  
I'm starting to like it! keep up the awesome work!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 2. The Doctor's little trick

From: Daryl Hyman ()

I am on the edge of my seat, continue more...encore encore...u have a clear  
insight, and patience of writing beautifully...and i am not saying that to be  
nice, saying it to tell you the truth, i love reading anything...poetry,  
stories, novels. you have talent, and i am wanting more Eli.

Reaper  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: Kitty Bridgeta ( .net/u/1560016/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85640724

Very insightful.  
A few grammar mistakes, but no matter...  
-------------------

From: Kitty Bridgeta ( .net/u/1560016/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85640773

I'd suggest you use more paragraphs...other than that, nice work! :)  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: mike ()

hey i was just looking arounf and saw your story...wow u r good...keep it up  
dude...cant wait till i read more...really like your style  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: Sunny angel ( .net/u/257155/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85648698

Aw! LOVELY!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 3. His new identity

From: Sunny angel ( .net/u/257155/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85660300

Brilliant but... didn't Mickey stay on Earth I?  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 3. His new identity

From: Kitty Bridgeta ( .net/u/1560016/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85670821

Nice work...thanks for the mention in the A/N  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 3. His new identity

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85671756

That was a great chapter, you put in a rare thing: a nanny.  
I hardly see a fic where there is a nanny, writers overlook the fact they are  
rich enough to have a full time nanny for Tony.  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 3. His new identity

From: avalonleppard ( .net/u/1931223/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85715048

will you consider writing more, it was excellent, i would love a story that  
actually is about their wedding...this is favourite dr who fafiction .  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The anger within

From: Jenna ()

Wow I absolutely love this and can't wait to read the rest. The only  
criticism I can give is that you need to re-read the stuff you write to make  
sure your grammar and spelling are right! x  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 4. An embarrassing incident

From: Sunny angel ( .net/u/257155/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85779414

Aw!! That was lovely ...and quite hot! I can't wait for more!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 4. An embarrassing incident

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85780841

Keep on going!  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 3. His new identity

From: Daryl, A.K.A. Reaper ()

I love this, this story might as well be a memory of my girlfriend April and  
I...she is my love and i love her more than anything...u know that Pooky.  
You're an inspirational and gifted writer, i can't wait for more...u should  
try and get this out to the world somehow,...u know i can help make this  
happen? if u want...  
have an excellent day and night, God Bless Michael Jackson  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 4. An embarrassing incident

From: Daryl, A.K.A. Reaper ()

This is an amazing chapter 4 u have done. all of them are great Pooky, u r  
talented as ever! i have cried and smiled at each and every moment as they  
remind me of my moments with April...u have a skilled sense of writing,  
Awesome!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 4. An embarrassing incident

From: Kitty Bridgeta ( .net/u/1560016/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85798061

Try starting a new line each time someone speaks...  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 4. An embarrassing incident

From: Doctor who girlie ( .net/u/1974402/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85824479

Aw !! So cute !!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 4. An embarrassing incident

From: avalon ()

i loved this chapter, a little short though... cant wait for the next one  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 5. The flat

From: Daryl, A.K.A. Reaper ()

Wow, Pooky you are doing great...should have known such talent comes from  
you...lol. i am interested in what happens with doctor and rose's alone time  
will they ever get it...lol. they are becoming more close than ever with each  
other, like April and I. Can't Wait For 6th Chapter, WO Pooky!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 5. The flat

From: Sunny angel ( .net/u/257155/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85833092

Aw! So sweet!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 5. The flat

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85834786

The Doctor truely wants a mortgage!  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 6. His new apparel

From: Sunny angel ( .net/u/257155/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85957396

Brilliant job as always! And the smut was delightful!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 6. His new apparel

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=85957462

Nice job pointing out he drove in one regeneration, not many fanfics do  
that.  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 6. His new apparel

From: Reaper ()

Yeah...that was enticing and I want to hear more...that intimate scene felt  
as if I had experienced the same thing in a romantic and passionate manner.  
Her body ever so willingly trusted his intentions to make her feel his embrace  
was so enclosed in so much love and passion. My heart was beating every time  
she felt his embrace, held him ever so closely not wanting to let go. I felt  
this through your words and passionate sense of Love, for I too have felt like  
this since I met My Love. Your Words and Actions have washed over my like a  
thousand seas of flame, my heart beats and rages for more; your plots keep me  
wanting more; your words entice me, bring me to a state of knowing; passion  
and romance something I have strong ties to, make me feel connected within  
this story..not just the story but the sense of knowing My Love and I are  
somewhat connected within this deep understanding of Love. Everyone will feel  
the same connection, the link in which each person has felt this way about  
another, and has gone the deep depths for him/her. Intimate and Passion  
started and ended so lovely, so much passion...  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 7. His new life

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=86152685

Keep it up!  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 7. His new life

From: Reaper ()

I Loved It, Made Me Feel Touched By When The Doctor Planned Out His Life With  
Rose..Proposed To Her...Taking A Risk And Her Accepting...Just Made Me Tear  
Thinking Of Mu Future With Someone...But So Many More Months, and Years Till  
That...  
Pooky you have such talent that needs to be recognized in this poetic,  
literature world..  
I Can't Wait For More Exciting, Heart-Felt, And Intimate Moments you have  
planned! I Love Your Work and Keep Doing What You Love...Cause I Will Always  
Be Here to Review, Comment, And Support You In Anyway Possible! :)  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 8. A few suprises

From: REAPER ()

o a secret, hm i can maybe guess what that might be...  
awesome in depth detail of the beautiful home...i felt like i was standing in  
the house...amazing work. I love it, they are so excited now that they have a  
beautiful home, great view, and each other to hold forever in romance.R  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 8. A few suprises

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=86476565

A little short but you did a good job.  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 8. A few suprises

From: Jenna ()

Wow, i'm loving this story at the moment. can't believe you left it on a bit  
of a cliffhanger! i want to know what rose's secret is and can't wait for the  
next chapter, keep up the good work! x  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 9. Something Bad

From: REAPER ()

aw...i knew it was something to do with Rose having a baby, tears welled up  
in my eyes as i read she had a miscarriage. yet, the past that heartbreak  
obstacle to tough it out and live on to new beginnings with her Lover.  
Marriage scene and many others throughout the story has been alive and  
capturing every aspect that is portrayed. more coming soon, I Hope and Can't  
Wait For More!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 9. Something Bad

From: Doctor who girlie ( .net/u/1974402/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=86695367

I don't know if I can forgive you for that...you made me cry *sob*  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 10. A new beginning

From: Doctor who girlie ( .net/u/1974402/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=86764948

Sweet ! happy Birthday !  
-------------------

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=86767565

I read both chapters and I loved them both!  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 10. A new beginning

From: Sunny angel ( .net/u/257155/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=86775097

Brilliant chapter! Bravo!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 10. A new beginning

From: Reaper ()

O be romantic and cheeky all he wants to. She knows that thats her man, and  
no other woman can have him. It May Be Short but i liked it, Have a great  
Birthday Pooky. Hugs x  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 11. I can't believe it

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87048505

Love it! She bit his tongue, hopefully enough to feel the pain but not to  
bleed.  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 11. I can't believe it

From: Reaper ()

O I love it, getting into the Time Dimensional Capsule together, very  
romantic. even better when Rose surprised the Doctor, when she got there  
before him...  
O like always since i started reading, I can't wait for more excitement in  
Chapters to come, Wo! Pooky great job!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 11. I can't believe it

From: Jenna ()

Wow this is so good at the moment keep it up can't wait to see more!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 11. I can't believe it

From: Jenna ()

Wow this is so good at the moment keep it up can't wait to see more!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 11. I can't believe it

From: Sunny angel ( .net/u/257155/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87136337

Lovely!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 12. In the early hour's

From: Sunny angel ( .net/u/257155/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87217371

Aw!! So sweet!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 12. In the early hour's

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87218687

Loved it! What is its name going to be?  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 12. In the early hour's

From: REAPER ()

I love what you have done to describe the labor of her pregnancy, such detail  
i could feel myself being there experiencing the energy, the love, and the  
agony. I love reading and being able to vision myself there and going down the  
path on my own. Pooky you are skillful, every time you put your heart and soul  
into your writing. ily, x  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 12. In the early hour's

From: Doctor who girlie ( .net/u/1974402/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87250534

AW ! Cuteness ! I love it :-)  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 13. A little girl named

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87303492

Love the name and thanks for catching the name mistake that is nickname from  
birth if you did not catch that!  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 13. A little girl named

From: Doctor who girlie ( .net/u/1974402/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87321679

aaw ! What a great name ! Really good :-)  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 14. Alone at night

From: Dispatch Rider ( .net/u/1150921/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87571681

Nice one! Keep up the work!  
Dispatch Rider  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 14. Alone at night

From: Doctor who girlie ( .net/u/1974402/ )  
Reply URL: .net/secure/review_?reviewid=87590890

Very good, but you may want to read through it again as you made a couple of  
mistakes :-)  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 13. A little girl named

From: REAPER ()

Greatly done with such laughter and detail. I loved the smut, every little  
spark of life was in there...shortened down but just right. See, I guess you  
did not need *someone's help*.  
I loved the little girl's name, and thoroughly done well, some errors in  
spelling, but not too shabby, Well Done my Great Pooky!  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The Anger Within

From: Bia T. Mey ( .net/u/1809029/ )  
Reply URL: .net/review_?reviewid=93027746

Very good so far.  
-------------------

Story: No one said it was easy  
Chapter: 1. The Anger Within

From: Banana Babe903 ( .net/u/1873368/ )  
Reply URL: .net/review_?reviewid=94742397

Very detailed! :) love it so far... :)  
-------------------


End file.
